Condos
by Dagz
Summary: Hiei just got his new house in the human world, but there something bothering him that he doesn't understand... yaoiKxH


_Disclaimer: Poltergeist Report (Yu Yu Hakusho) does not belong to me, you should know this because if it did I'd be rich (lol)_

_Also this is a yaoi story Hiei and Kurama with lemon so if you don't like it don't read!

* * *

_

Condos

By Dagz

Chapter 1- Moving In

Hiei sat at the entrance of the condo that he was to call home. He mumbled under his breath, cursing his friends for being late. The Uremeshi gang decided to stay close; they never knew if they'd be needed again. Besides they knew if they separated they'd all lose touch and none of them wanted that.

Even though Hiei hated the idea of having to stay in the human world any longer than he needed, he really did enjoy hanging out with Uremeshi and the others. He calmed down and looked at his street, it was silent and relaxing. Hiei closed his eyes and sunk into the welcoming darkness. It's sweet silent vortex of nothingness, until it a soft chuckle broke the silence. Hiei slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the un-welcomed brightness.

Emerald green eyes stared straight into his blood red ones. "Gods, Kurama! Do you have to stand so close?" Hiei growled as he stood up. "I was only checking to see if you were sleeping." Kurama replied backing away. "As if you weren't cocky enough, our growth spurt just mad you worse!" Keiko whispered from behind. "Yeah, and I can't call you shrimp anymore!" Kuwabara intervened.

Hiei looked behind Kurama's shoulder, the whole gang was there. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Boton and even Kuwabara's sister Shisuzu all stood on the sidewalk. "Sorry it took us so long to get here, but the parking is murder!" Yusuke apologized while grinning from ear to ear. "Hm, whatever you say. If you had just let me park the car for you it wouldn't have taken that long." Keiko mumbled. "For the last time Keiko, Kuwabara is not considered handicap!" Yusuke answered wearily. Kurama attempted to hold back a chuckle as Keiko walked over to Hiei.

"Hi Hiei, how was your first night in your new home." She asked as she hugged him. "Okay, I don't really know how I feel about this place. The people keep staring at me!" he said, opening the door. They walked in and instantly stared at the new décor. The walls, furniture, carpet, even the light bulbs were black. They only color in the house were the whiteness of the titles, from the kitchen and bathroom floors and the green walls in them.

"My, My, I see you've been doing some redecorating…Agh. You know what, this is depressing, I need a smoke. If you need me I'll be outside" Shisuzu said as she walked out the house. "Damn it! And you think your mom's drinking habits are bad Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled, scowling at his sister. "HOLY CRAP! This is AWESOME! It's like a dominatrix dungeon!" Boton squealed excitedly. The room automatically went quite, all eyes on her.

"Oh my…" Yukina covered her mouth, shocked by the sudden outburst. "Yeah you should know you slut…" Keiko whispered harshly under her breath. Kurama softly nudged Keiko's elbow, warning her to stop. "Gods Boton I told you to keep your private life out of their life." Koenma whispered to her. "Sorry everyone." Boton said as she sat down on Hiei's couch.

Hiei blinked, and had the most puzzling look on his face. "Um Hiei are you okay?" Kurama asked. "What the hell is a dominatrix dungeon?' he responded. "You've got to be kidding me." Yusuke said, bursting out laughing. Soon the others joined and Hiei became irritated. "I'm serious!" he growled, that only made them laugh harder. Yukina was the only one not laughing; she was just as confused as Hiei. "Maybe you should answer his question, instead of howling like that." Yukina hinted, pointing at the chilling look on Hiei's face. The group calmed down and Kuwabara began to talk.

"You see Hiei, a dominatrix is a woman who whips men for pleasure. They get paid for it and it's a…"

"Okay I don't want to know anymore." Hiei interrupted.

They all started laughing at the stunned, yet hilarious reactions of Yukina and Hiei. Hiei eased up after awhile and began to laugh to. Yeah just like the good old days…

End Chapter 1

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well the yaoi and the lemon aren't in this chapter. Actually the lemon won't be for a while. That's a good thing right? I try to stay with the original story line. I guess the story line I have for this is a bit unique. I'm not really against Hiei and Kurama fan fics, (if I was I wouldn't be writing this) but I'm not exactly a strong supporter of them either. Any yaoi fan fic in general, if I read one it's because it has a REALLY good story line, or my Otaku-ness is just kicking in again. :) Well enough of this go on to the next chapter if you're interested…go on scoot! (Lol)_


End file.
